(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, more particularly, to an adjusting mechanism for the seat post of a bicycle. The adjusting mechanism includes a clamp which is slidable within the supporting post. By this arrangement, the seat which is disposed onto the seat post can be readily adjusted angularly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are several designs on the configuration of the seat post. For example, by combination of an arcuate supporting socket and a pair of clamps, the supporting rod of the seat can be fixed and the adjustment of the seat can be done.
On the other hand, there are some seat post which include a combination of an adjusting shaft, a locking stud, a bolt and locking collar or an adjusting shaft, a pair of clips and a supporting rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,119, issued on Nov. 8, 1988, discloses an adjustable seat post which provides a cross pin 25 which has two holes 9. A rocker 3 is attached to the post 1 through the provisions of a pair of clamps 20 and a pair of bolts 30. By adjusting the bolts 30, the rocker 3 can be adjusted angularly to adjust the seat.